Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air delivery unmanned aircraft system.
Discussion of the Related Art
The ability to provide supplies in remote areas has always been a problem. Current supply methods typically involve convoys and air supply methods. However, providing an accurate delivery of supply can be very challenging and expensive.
The most accurate method of delivery has always been by land transportation. This methodology faces a number of challenges when the destination is in remote or potentially hazardous areas. Aside for the expense of the delivery and the time it takes, land transportation can also be subject to assaults or robberies along the way.
Air transportation can solve some of the above issues related with land transport, however, it is still very expensive and often times impractical depending on the location in which delivery is to be made. For example, this method can be impractical in places with dense vegetation and many canals and rivers. The landscape can make it difficult or even impossible at times for an aircraft to land. Airdrop requires a low flying aircraft that can be impractical in some instances. Also, the accuracy of providing supply via airdrop can often be less than desirable and inconsistent. Joint Precision Airdrop System “JPADS” is a current program of the U.S. Military that employs GPS steerable parachutes to attempt to guide heavy air dropped items from a cargo aircraft such as the C-5, C-17, C-130, or from heavy lift helicopters such as the V-22 and CH-53. JPADS is known to cost on the order of $30,000 per drop, and the limitations of steering a parachute through varied weather systems and from various drop altitudes has caused numerous payloads meant to resupply troops to become lost, damaged or inaccessible. A number of military personnel have become injured and killed during the process of searching for and retrieving items delivered via such steerable parachute drops. Accordingly, the U.S. Government has indicated an interest in increasing the accuracy of such troop resupply capabilities while simultaneously reducing the cost of such deliveries as much as tenfold. Many civil organizations have also expressed an interest in being able to precisely delivery heavy payloads of resupply materials such as during national disasters from airborne delivery platforms which obviate the need for landing zones, airports, ground transportation or to avoid such things as penetrating another nation's national borders while still being able to deliver relief supplies to such a nation from a safe, airborne standoff distance and altitude. Other relief missions such as stranded hikers, disabled ships, boats, or sailing vessels present logistical rescue difficulties where it is desirable to have the ability to precisely provide immediate emergency relief supplies, equipment, food, water, medical equipment such as medicines, oxygen, cardiac defibrillators and the like, or bilge pumps, life rafts and other equipment to prevent a vessel from sinking or to save the lives of people aboard a stricken vessel.
With the above problems in mind, it is needed a more efficient and cost effective method of providing supply that avoids one or more of the above stated problems.